All You Have To Do Is Ask
by aolurker
Summary: There's something Alex wants, all she has to do is ask for it.  MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY, PLEASE


**Title:** All You Have To Do Is Ask**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
>Fandom:<strong> Law and Order: SVU**  
>Pairing:<strong> Alex/Olivia**  
>Rating: <strong> M, very M**  
>Summary:<strong> There's something Alex wants, all she has to do is ask for it. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY, PLEASE**  
>Notes:<strong> Hey! Look! Alex/Olivia again! And it's got some kink, so notes after the cut...

It turns out a kind reader of mine (who shall remain nameless) is a fan of, well, of Alex getting spanked. And this reader not too long ago pointed out to me that I've never actually written something like that. Hinted at it, certainly, but never written it. So I decided it was time to rectify that.

I guess that prompt, like previous prompts, will act as your summary of this story and your warnings. If you don't like, as always, don't read. But if you *do* like, then by all means... Hopefully it's at least a little enjoyable.

* * *

><p><strong>All You Have To Do Is Ask<strong>

The blonde's behavior all night had been...borderline, for lack of a better term. She was being just a touch standoffish, a touch snotty, even. Not a lot, mind you, but a little, and in ways that she _had_ to know would annoy Olivia. And after several attempts to talk to Alex and find out what was bugging her were met with silence (which only further annoyed Olivia), the detective had no other choice but to conclude that that's exactly what Alex was doing: _trying_ to annoy her, _trying_ to get a rise out of her.

The only question, then, was why. Well, that and what to do about it.

Now, if this had been a Friday night rather than a Tuesday night, Olivia would have known exactly what to do about it. Because Friday nights were their play nights. So Olivia wouldn't have hesitated bending the blonde over her knee and driving the offending behavior right out of Alex with a good spanking... But this was, in fact, a Tuesday, and they didn't play on weeknights. They really didn't.

At least they never had before.

Still...the more Olivia thought about it, the more Alex's behavior was practically begging for it. I mean, it really was.

So when Olivia's latest suggestion about what they should watch on TV next was met with nothing more than a shrug and a dismissive, "Whatever," Olivia had had enough, she decided to take a little action, decided to go out on bit of a limb, and see if she was on the right track.

Olivia remained silent for another minute, sitting on her end of the couch flipping through the channels, then just stated simply, not loudly, but clearly, her face still pointed towards the television but her words very much directed at the blonde, "You know, if you wanted a spanking, you could have just asked for one." She turned her head then to look over at Alex sitting on the other end of the couch, before finishing matter-of-factly, "It really would have been a lot quicker."

Alex's head whipped around to look at Olivia and she wasn't able to hide the aroused widening of her eyes nor suppress the slight but immediate flush in her face. However, despite her body's betrayal, she didn't give in verbally. "Who said I wanted a spanking?" she shot back, managing even to get a touch of that snottiness she'd been showing all night into her voice.

But Olivia wasn't fooled. Not in the least. In fact, Olivia was now sure she was on the right track. For, Alex was always very precise when it came to words, so it wasn't lost on Olivia that Alex's response wasn't exactly a denial.

And though this was not at all what Olivia had expected for this evening, she couldn't deny the pulse that instantly beat through her heart and out to each of her limbs at that lack of denial and at the prospect that now lay before her.

But she was careful not to let on to that fact. Not yet, at least. Because though Olivia knew what Alex wanted, and though she knew she'd soon be giving Alex what wanted, and though she wanted it herself now, too, after this evening, after Alex's behavior leading up to this point, Olivia was going to first make Alex make amends a little bit, make her work for it a bit. Besides, Olivia knew that making Alex work for it, in this case that meant making her ask for it, would only make it that much better. For both of them.

So Olivia just breathed calmly, keeping her face neutral as she narrowed her eyes and bore her gaze into the blonde's for several seconds, the intensity of her unwavering stare unnerving, and meant to be. But then, just like that, she relented. Her face relaxed as she raised an eyebrow in a show of indifference. "Fine," Olivia shrugged one shoulder, nonchalantly turned her attention back to the television and began flipping through channels again.

Alex just stared at Olivia for several seconds a little dumbstruck. She hadn't expected that. Hadn't expected Olivia to call her bluff like that. Hadn't expected it at all. But now that the detective had called her bluff, she really wasn't sure what else to do. So she went back to sulking. She knew it wasn't exactly a mature reaction but she just didn't care. Because fact of the matter was she not only was horny as hell but she suspected her girlfriend knew she was, and yet was doing nothing about it, and that just made her grumpy. She slumped back against the couch and crossed her arms and pouted, literally pouted.

Olivia watched Alex's initial shock, then frustration, then annoyance out of the corner of her eye as she continued to flip through channels and she had to fight hard to suppress the smirk that wanted to surface over Alex's antics. But she did successfully suppress it and continued to just flip through channels, letting Alex stew for a good two or three minutes before finally repeating her offer lightly, pushing the blonde just a little, encouraging her just a little, egging her on just a little, "I mean it. All you have to do is ask, baby."

Alex's ears and cheeks and neck burned at that. Just as she suspected: Olivia knew exactly what she wanted. So why didn't the detective just give it to her? Alex tightened her arms across her chest and might have even made a little 'harumph' sound. It's not like they both didn't know exactly how much she liked it, but actually asking for it? I mean _asking for it_? Olivia never made her ask before. And...and she...she couldn't. And, damn it, she wouldn't.

Except for the fact that she wanted to so badly. She wanted _it_ so badly. She didn't know why, didn't know why tonight and didn't know why specifically she wanted her backside peppered, she just knew she did. Her entire body was longing for it and her specific parts of her body were quite literally aching for it. Shit.

Olivia had to again suppress a smirk.

The detective had to admit, however, that she was impressed when Alex managed to hold out another five minutes before she finally seeing the blonde relent somewhat. Alex tipped her head back, letting out a silent exasperated sigh. Whether the exasperation was at Olivia or at herself, Olivia wasn't sure, it was probably a little of both, but then, it really didn't matter. Alex brought her head forward again and uncrossed her arms. Then after just short pause and a deep breath, the blond scooted over on the couch, bringing her body to sit next to Olivia, her knees primly together and pointed slightly towards the detective.

Olivia just continued to ignore her, or at least pretended to, keeping her eyes on the TV screen, even through, truth be told, her attention was fully on the woman next to her.

Alex waited a moment for Olivia to turn towards her, but soon realized that wasn't going to happen. So she finally had no choice but to speak, "Olivia?"

Olivia tried to make it sound like she was only barely interested, still keeping her eyes on the TV, "Yeah?"

"Liv, please," Alex pled.

"Please what, baby?" Olivia played dumb, truly determined to make Alex work for this.

And even though Alex also now realized Olivia's tactics and realized she probably deserved them, she still couldn't quite keep the whine out of her voice and couldn't keep herself from trying to get out of asking directly, "Liv, please, you know what I want."

Olivia finally relented, a little bit, at least. She turned off the television and gave Alex her undivided attention. She looked deeply into Alex's eyes before responding, more gently and more quietly than Alex had expected, "Yes, I do," she reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind one of Alex's ears, "But I want to hear you ask for it."

Any frustration or annoyance or standoffishness Alex may have still been feeling left her body and mind immediately. There was just something in the way Olivia phrased and delivered her request that resonated in Alex, and she made a decision. She brought her feet up off the floor and tucked them under her body as she turned more squarely, effectively kneeling on the couch facing in Olivia's direction. She swallowed hard. "Would you," she started, then hesitated, "I mean, I was wondering," Alex stopped again. She clenched her jaw. Because, damn, decision or not, this was still hard! Who knew taking a spanking would in some ways be so much easier than asking for one?

Of course, the fact that for Alex it was was probably why Olivia wanted to hear it. And Alex wanted to ask it. She did. For Olivia. So she inhaled deeply and tried again, "I was hoping, you might... you might... give me a spanking," Alex barely got the last part out above a mumble as she turned her eyes away, looking down.

Olivia let Alex's request hang and let the silence between them drag on, waiting for Alex to look back up. And when the attorney did, she was gratified to see some of her own arousal reflected back at her in Olivia's eyes.

"A spanking, huh?" Olivia finally replied, her voice a little rougher than before.

Alex's breath caught slightly at the desire, the edge, she heard in Olivia's voice and took it one step further. "If it would please you," she whispered back, still holding Olivia's gaze, feeling a little emboldened, feeling a little more confident, yet also feeling more submissive. And reveling in all of it. Particularly when Olivia inhaled sharply and her pupils visibly dilated at Alex's words.

The detective reached out a hand and tucked another piece of hair behind Alex's ear. She then dropped her hand down, wrapping it firmly behind Alex's neck and using that hand to bring their faces closer, just centimeters apart but not touching. Alex could feel Olivia's breath on the cheek when the detective replied back, dark gaze looking directly into the attorney's, "It would please me greatly."

Alex's eyes fluttered shut and she shuddered an exhaling breath at Olivia's words and grip and tone and promise and dominance. Alex loved not just how commanding Olivia could be with just a touch and the timbre of her voice, but also loved the sound of arousal in Olivia's voice. Yes, this was exactly what Alex wanted, and knowing Olivia wanted it, too, only made it better.

Olivia brought their faces the rest of the way together, then, and gave Alex a deep, sensuous, lingering kiss, her tongue asking for and being granted permission to enter Alex's mouth, swirling around Alex's tongue as their lips meshed and moved over the other's, Olivia's thumb brushing Alex's neck, her hand holding the attorney close, setting the mood for what was to follow, setting the expectations, establishing the roles, increasing the desire. Olivia pulled back only when they needed air and she licked her lips and caught her breath, waiting for Alex's eyes to drift slowly open before affirming her previous statement on a whisper, "Yes, it would definitely please me greatly."

The detective felt another small shudder rattle through the blonde as she pulled Alex to her one more time, giving her a light kiss, the detective's tongue flicking out just briefly to run over Alex's still open lips, but then pulling back, this time for good. She released Alex entirely then and leaned back into the couch, turning slightly towards Alex, spreading one arm out along the back of the couch and crossing her legs as she openly appraised the blonde, her attitude definitely of someone relaxed and in charge, an air of confidence and self-assurance about her.

And, God Alex loved it.

Olivia waited a moment, long enough to let Alex squirm, before saying, not angrily, not threateningly, but succinctly and quietly demandingly, "Undress."

Alex's body had been primed for this the entire evening but now her mind was, too, and she couldn't suppress yet another shiver from running through her body at the soft command, always amazed how much weight Olivia's words could carry even when spoken simply and gently, how much they could turn her, how badly they could make her want. With a brief inhale, Alex rose just a little shakily from her position on the couch but did not hesitate to carry out Olivia's request.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her completely bare from the waist up. She then took the time to carefully fold the nightshirt before turning and laying it on the end of the couch, her movements deliberately slow, the twist and turns of her body giving Olivia a show, a show she knew the detective would appreciate, and one she knew the detective was taking in, Olivia's eyes never leaving the smooth movements of the attorney's torso, the gentle bobbing of her chest.

Alex then hooked her thumbs in the band of her loose sweatpants, her only remaining clothing, and pulled them down in one smooth motion. Without meeting Olivia's eyes, she once again took the time to fold the garment and set it atop her shirt on the end of the couch. She then finally turned back towards Olivia, completely naked, completely exposed in more ways than one, lightly clasping her hands together, bowing her head and, as patiently as she could, waited for Olivia's next instructions.

Olivia remained again silent for several heartbeats, just admiring the sight and letting the silence and the exposure and the anticipation and the inherent submissiveness of her pose arouse Alex just that little bit more. And the detective knew her next words, her next command, would also serve to increase the attorney's arousal, "Get the paddle out of the end table, and bring it to me."

Alex couldn't keep her breath from catching or keep the warmth from spreading through her at Olivia's words, and she felt more fluid and heat pulse into her already wet and warm core. She swallowed hard and turned again, taking two steps to the end table on the other end of the sofa from where Olivia sat, hoping her knees wouldn't give out. She bent over, perhaps a little more than necessary, giving Olivia another little show, as she opened the drawer and pulled out the paddle. She tried to calm her breathing and her heartbeat as her hand wrapped around the handle, pulling the paddle out and then sliding the drawer closed. Keeping her head down, she turned around and took another two steps back to where Olivia was sitting, holding out the paddle for Olivia to take.

"Good girl," Olivia said quietly, little more than a murmur, her words cementing Alex's state of mind even more, as the detective gently took the paddle from Alex's hand and set it down next to her thigh. She then reached back up to take one of Alex's hands and guided the blonde so that she was standing right next to where Olivia was. The detective edged forward on the seat somewhat and reached out, running both hands up the outside of Alex's thighs, up her sides, her ribs, coming around front to splay over and lightly grip each of Alex's breasts. "So beautiful," she murmured.

Olivia played with Alex's breasts for several more seconds, massaging the small mounds of flesh, running her thumbs over the already taught nipples, tweaking them slightly, loving the slight tremor in Alex's body, the small almost sigh that escaped Alex's lips. With a small internal smile, she then brought her hands back down and moved herself back so she was sitting firmly on the sofa with both feet flat on the floor before issuing her next instructions, the ones she knew Alex was dying to hear, "Alright, sweetie, over my lap. You know the position."

Alex had been managing to remain mostly silent and mostly still as she knew Olivia liked but she couldn't keep the low moan that rumbled from her chest at Olivia's words and the image and memories they brought to the forefront of her mind. For yes, she did know the position. She knew it well.

As gracefully as she could and trying not to seem too too anxious, she climbed onto the couch, kneeling briefly at Olivia's side before pitching her body forward, her hands landing on the other side of Olivia's lap. From there, she lowered herself to her elbows and settled the rest of her weight down, straightening her legs and crossing her ankles, her back slightly arched, her hips and pelvis lying across Olivia's firm, denim-clad thighs. The position was both comforting and comfortable. At least for now.

As she watched and felt Alex settle over her, Olivia could feel her own core begin to ache and pulse with the movements as well as the vision now presented to her. It's not like this was the first time she'd ever seen it, it's not like she and Alex had never done this, but it was just so incredibly arousing every time, and Alex was just so incredibly beautiful every time. Her smooth, flawless skin, the slight supple play of muscles between her shoulder blades and up and down her spine, the soft gentle slopes of her butt, the long thin legs that stretch out from there, the enticing knowledge and glimpses of what lay between them...

...and the fact that Alex had out and out asked for this, desperately wanted this, nearly begged for this... god, it was all just such a fucking turn on.

Needing to rein her own mind and body in, Olivia took a deep breath. She then placed one steadying hand on Alex's back, letting it slide over Alex's side and ribs, and laid her other hand on Alex's tantalizing rear, moving it in soft circles over the pale skin, her fingers dipping briefly into the top of the crack between Alex's cheeks before brushing lightly over the two mounds, exploring the tiny crease at the junction of glute and hamstring, then running down the back of one of Alex's legs to her knee and back up the other, raising slight goosebumps along the way, gently awakening nerves, electing a small anticipatory shiver from the woman across her lap.

Olivia indulged herself a little, then, running her hands up and down and across Alex's legs and ass several more times, because God, Olivia loved this position. She loved it. It was so close, so intimate. It wasn't revealing but it was still so very personal and she wanted to just enjoy it for a few more moments. But a few more moments was all she allowed, before finally speaking, "Are you comfortable, love?" she asked quietly, never stopping the movement of her hand.

Alex shifted her hips back and forth slightly and nodded.

"Are you ready?" came the next question, also delivered quietly, and deceptively gently.

And also, really, unnecessarily. For both of them knew exactly how ready Alex. Knew she'd been ready 30 minutes ago and that her desire had only grown since then. Alex squirmed again on Olivia's lap and nodded, rather emphatically.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "And anxious, too, I see," she chuckled lightly.

Alex let out a small whimpering sound and pressed her hips down into Olivia's jeans, unconsciously seeking to relieve some of the pressure that was already starting to build even though Olivia hadn't even started yet.

Olivia just smiled again at Alex's behavior and clear anxiousness. But she wouldn't tease any more. Alex had done everything she'd asked; it was time to give back. So she wrapped her left hand a little more firmly around the outside of Alex's waist and hip, and pulled her own upper body a little straighter so she could get a better swing with her right hand. "Alright, baby," Olivia said as she rubbed that right hand over Alex's upturned ass one last time, "I won't make you wait any longer."

With that, Alex took a breath and held it as she felt Olivia raise her hand and then bring it back down with a smack. It wasn't very hard but it was hard enough for Alex to feel it, and loud enough for Alex to hear, and both women let out their breaths on quiet sighs at that first, long awaited for and satisfying contact.

But Olivia didn't pause to relish in the feeling long, immediately raising her hand and bringing it down once again, this time on Alex's other cheek, Alex's quiet gasp transforming into a low moan as Olivia repeated the action again, and again, and then again. The detective kept the speed mostly steady and the strength fairly light but varied the position of the blows, landing several more on each of Alex's cheeks, bringing blood to the surface, warming and preparing the flesh, delighting in the slightly increasing volume of Alex's sighs as her skin sensitized.

And delighting even more in the small movements of Alex's hips on her thighs. The blond wasn't trying to escape, wasn't trying to wiggle free, not exactly, not yet. In fact, it was almost as if she were rising to the impacts, almost welcoming them and wanting them, wanting them stronger, wanting them faster, wanting them more.

So Olivia obliged, partially at least, increasing the speed of her hand ever so slightly to deliver another six or seven smacks, eliciting more moans and rotations of Alex's hips at the corresponding increase in sensations. Three, four, five more quick swats before the detective paused, smoothing her hand softly over the warmed skin, giving it just a moment in which to recover, and admiring the pink hue that was now spreading across it. "I love this color on you," she murmured as she rubbed the whole of her palm over each of Alex's cheeks again.

Alex hummed an incoherent reply, both to the pause in the action as well as to Olivia's words, biting her lip, arching her back, pressing her hips forward again, the pressure having continued to build with each of Olivia's strokes, her core already starting to pulse with what she knew was just the beginnings of this spanking.

"It's just such a lovely pink," Olivia continued, "A beautiful light blush. But," Alex felt Olivia's hand lift off her ass again and braced herself, "I also love how much darker it's going to get..." Olivia added for effect and as a warning as she brought her hand down again, landing it on the fleshiest part of Alex's ass, this blow delivered with more force than her previous ones, then repeated it again and again and one more time again in quick succession on Alex's flesh.

With each of these new, heavier spanks, Alex's back arced just slightly, chest dropping between her elbows, taut nipples brushing against the sofa cushion, head tipping back, jaw dropping open, ass beginning to clench, as a sound resembling a gasp escaped her. Her head then dropped back down and the gasp transformed once again into another low moan as every impact on her ass seemed to send a current and a jolt directly through to her core, increasing the ache, setting it throbbing.

At the sound, the continued movement of Alex over her, the tightening of Alex's ass, the feel of her palm contacting Alex's flesh, the bright and brightening color of the attorney's normally so pale skin, Olivia had to grind her teeth to bite back the moan of arousal that threatened to escape her own body. For she truly did enjoy doing this to Alex, it truly was an amazing experience. But, she also knew tonight was more _for_ Alex. So keeping her mind focused, she clenched her teeth and concentrated.

She rained down several more smacks, this time varying not just the location but also the intensity and speed, finally settling into a rhythm that wasn't quite a rhythm, Alex's hips ebbing and flowing and grinding with the continued impacts on her now very warm and very alive skin, pressing down into Olivia's legs, raising her hips, squeezing her legs together at that aching burn continuing to build and build between them.

And Olivia just kept going, sometimes spreading her fingers apart to up the sting and spread out the sensation, sometimes keeping them closed, always landing in a slightly different spot, heating and pinking Alex's entire ass, keeping her swings forceful but not that forceful, and pausing intermittently to enjoy the depending hue and warmth, the increasing movements of Alex's hips, the light sheen beginning to show on the blonde's back, and the ever louder sounds being drawn from her.

Finally, after deciding Alex was good and ready, Olivia paused again to rub her hand once more over her handiwork, giving Alex's flesh another short break, knowing the brief interlude would only serve to make the nerves all that more sensitive when she resumed, and giving her own arm a short rest, knowing that would allow her to ratchet it up that much further when she did begin again.

"You doing okay, love?" Olivia asked quietly as she ran her hand lightly over Alex's skin, though like her question earlier that evening, asking was really unnecessary; the answer was more than obvious.

Alex just nodded, not quite trusting her voice, not quite able to put words together even if she had trust it, still wiggling and shifting slightly even in the absence of the spanks, the lingering glow emanating from her rear not to mention the anticipation of what was to follow was more than enough to keep her arousal quite elevated.

"Good," Olivia replied to Alex's nod as she removed her hand from Alex's ass to reach over and pick up the paddle Alex had given to her earlier. She flipped it over in her hand once or twice, re-familiarizing herself with it's feel, then brought it gently to Alex's skin, using the back of it to begin softly rubbing Alex's ass again, just as she had been doing a moment ago with her palm.

Alex made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a groan. The paddle felt cool on her heated flesh, the mostly smooth surface providing not really less friction but a different kind of friction than Olivia's hand, and all of Alex's nerve endings seem to perk and tingle and bristle at the new sensation and at the knowledge of what was to assail them next.

Olivia circled the paddle over Alex's cheeks two, three more times, then silently raised it. She heard the catch in Alex's voice, saw the slight tensing in her legs, and allowed her own arousal to flow over her as she brought the implement down with a solid smack. Like the very first spank she'd landed many many minutes previous, this wasn't all that hard, but it wasn't all that soft either, and with Alex's flesh already primed and tender, it was plenty.

Oh, yes, it was plenty. And Alex's reaction was immediate. She made a sound that could only be described as a squeak as her knees bent bringing her feet partially up and her ankles unhooked. It was only a second or two later that another blow landed in the exact same spot, the sting radiating across her ass and Alex gasped again. The resulting sensations rising across her skin were not exactly unpleasant but they were also not entirely pleasing, either, not exactly at least. And yet...and yet...

As the sting intensified seconds after the blow was delivered and as a third and then a fourth landed on her other cheek, she was awash in sensory input, gripping her hands into the couch cushion, pulling her knees tightly together, her ass shaking slightly, trying to throw off the lingering sting, her thighs rubbing the rough fabric of Olivia's jeans seeking contact to relieve the continuously building burn, the ache that traveled from her ass and into her pussy, her feet kicking the sofa cushion below them ever so slightly in the most adorable yet incredibly erotic way. Alex held her breath then gasped again. God it felt so good! "Yes!" she gasped yet again, because god, yes, it was just what she wanted.

Olivia brought the paddle down again and again and one more time again, the three blows landing in quick succession and causing Alex to start squirming in earnest on her lap now, wriggling forward then backward, trying to roll slightly one way or the other, the attorney unable to decide if she wanted to rise up to meet the blows or to avoid them, the conflicting inputs of pain and pleasure to her brain jumbled and confusing.

And Olivia was loving it. Loving the movement of Alex's body on her legs, loving watching the play of muscles on Alex's back and thighs, hearing the soft gasps and sighs and whimpers from Alex's mouth; all of it only served to heighten Olivia's arousal as well. But, again, the detective focused on Alex.

So Olivia gripped Alex a little more snugly with her left hand and arm, holding the blonde down, holding her close, not prohibiting Alex from moving but not allowing as much freedom as moments before as she brought the paddle down twice more then paused just a split second before bringing it down a third time sharply, strongly, causing Alex to flinch and finally cry out. However, from the tone of the cry, Olivia could tell it was as much from overwhelming arousal as it was from pain.

Because, good lord, did Olivia really know just how to do this, just how Alex liked it and just how Alex wanted it tonight, _exactly_ how she liked and wanted it tonight. It wasn't by any means the hardest or harshest spanking she'd ever gotten, it wasn't by any means the most painful, it wasn't meant to be, but it was steady and it was solid and Olivia wasn't letting up, keeping at her, again just as Alex wanted; her ass felt like it was burning now, but, god, so did her pussy. Fuck, it ached and pulsed and throbbed with each successive landing of the paddle, with each bloom of sensation across her backside, with each tightening of Olivia's arm around her as she squirmed.

But when Alex started constantly grinding her hips downward and keeping her ass clenched, and when another blow extracted a second cry from Alex, Olivia was in tune enough with her lover to know it was time to bring this to a close; that Alex had gotten about as much as she wanted. So Olivia paused again and rubbed a hand on Alex's ass. "You are so beautiful, sweetie," she observed just loud enough for Alex to hear over the blonde's own rapid breathing. Olivia stoked a gentle hand across Alex's skin again, "And I'm almost done."

Alex's chest was rising and falling quickly, her lungs filling and emptying of air, a thin layer of sweat now covering her back. Her arousal-addled mind registered Olivia's words and she nodded and her legs squeezing together, her hips pressing down again into Olivia's, more than anything just trying to find that extra contact she knew she need to actually go over the edge.

Olivia replaced her hand with the flat of the paddle again, moving it in slow circles over the sensitive and now increasingly sore flesh, "Can you take ten more, baby? Can you take ten more for me?" Olivia asked quietly.

Alex bowed her back slightly and clenched her ass, but otherwise didn't respond.

Olivia knew Alex was only barely with her, only barely aware of the question, and even though this scene, this evening, really, was all about Alex and her desires, Olivia wasn't beyond pushing her a little bit. So she gave the blonde a quick hard thwack to help focus the attorney's attention.

Alex arched and cried out again. The unexpectedness of it searing through her backside and settling deeply in her core, the quick intense sting somehow both bringing her back from the edge while at the same time pushing her closer to it.

"I asked you a question, Alex," Olivia intoned, "Can you take ten more for me?" she repeated her earlier question.

Alex relaxed her back and clenched her fists before gasping out, "Yes," she took a quick breath then finished her answer, "Ten more... for you."

Olivia fought the flash of adrenaline that shot through her heart and then through her core over Alex's confirmation and her pleasure and her wanting and her taking. "Very well," Olivia answered back.

The detective lifted the paddle and held it here a breath, a beat, then brought it down, delivering four blows in a row, all to the same side, all in nearly the same location, knowing the resulting stinging sensation from each strike would mix and overlap and build and grow and leave Alex confounded and breathless, the feelings nearly overwhelming in their perfection, aching deeply and gloriously. When she finished one side she quickly repeated it on the other. Then finished it off with a hard smack back on the first side, and then and even harder one, the hardest of the night, on the second side, to bring this to an end.

And though that last one wasn't hard enough to shed tears, not tonight, not quite, it was hard enough to hurt and bring moisture to Alex's eyes, and hard enough and perfect enough to drive Alex right to the edge. God, she'd always enjoyed a good spanking, but Alex couldn't remember a time when she'd been _this_ on the edge due to one. They always, always, always aroused her, but she didn't think she'd ever been so close to coming from a spanking alone, with no other contact, no other stimulation, just hovering right on the brink. Fuck!

Olivia set the paddle aside and relinquished her grip on Alex's torso, briefly and very lightly brushed her palm over Alex's now quite red and sensitive ass, "You are so amazing, sweetie, so amazing," she husked out the words of praise.

Alex nearly whimpered, the pain may have just barely begun to fade from her ass but it certainly wasn't fading from deeper in her core. God, she needed Olivia's touch, she needed it so bad, so, so fucking bad!

Fortunately, Olivia could sense it and didn't keep her waiting. The detective dipped her fingers between Alex's legs, the tips of them just barely coming into contact with Alex's core, finding the flesh there just as heated if not far more so than the flesh of the attorney's rear, and drawing an even louder whimper from Alex as the attorney let a knee rotate outward.

In response Olivia pushed her fingers inward a little further, sliding them deeper, searching for Alex's entrance, finding more moisture, so much moisture and so much heat. "Mmmmmmm," Olivia hummed. "Did you enjoy that?" she asked as she moved her fingers around, getting them wet, getting them coated.

"Yes," the breathy answer issued honestly. "Please..." this time a desperate plea, as Alex pushed her forehead into the couch cushion and willingly and anxiously tried to open her thighs to better accommodate and invite Olivia's fingers.

Olivia smiled again, once again just loving seeing Alex in this state, loving having put Alex in this state, loving the activity that put Alex in this state. Olivia leaned down towards Alex's head then as best she could, so her voice, barely above a whisper, would sound directly behind Alex's ear, "Would you like me to make you come?"

Just at the mention of those words, Alex couldn't keep from bringing her legs back together, squeezing her thighs together, squeezing Olivia's hand, god needing, so desperately needing to increase the sensations, for there wasn't anything she needed more in this instant than to come. "Yes," she ground her hips down, "Please!" she repeated her earlier plea.

Olivia had to take a deep breath herself as she quickly straightened up again. "Get up on your hands and knees, baby, and spread your legs for me," she commanded gently.

Alex didn't need to be asked twice. The blonde whimpered again, this time in relief, knowing Olivia was going to give her what she wanted, what she needed, and she didn't care that the position would be revealing, didn't care that the speed with which she was getting into that position was equally as revealing, didn't care that it would give Olivia access to anything she wanted, anything at all. For the blonde wanted Olivia to have access to her, wanted nothing but Olivia's talented fingers in her and on her.

And when Alex had pushed herself up, lifting her hips off of Olivia, the attorney's hands and knees bridging Olivia's lap, the detective didn't pause at all before using her hand, the hand that had moments ago been punishing Alex's ass, to now bring her pleasure, reaching around the back of Alex's thighs, finding her entrance, and swiftly entering her with two fingers.

Alex's cried out, a cry both the same and different from her earlier cries, arching her spine and rocking backwards onto Olivia's fingers, deepening the penetration. Olivia leaned to the side to better accommodate her thrusting, and concentrated on counter thrusting with Alex's movements, maximizing the friction and depth of each one. She then reached her left hand between Alex's body and her own, down Alex's abdomen, approaching Alex's sex from the top while her right hand penetrated it from behind.

She easily found Alex's clit, nestled at the top, ready to be touched, wanting to be touched. And knowing it wouldn't take much, she just brushed it very, very lightly at first.

Alex cried out again and her whole body jerked, god she was soooooo close!

Olivia deliberately circled the blonde's clit once again and got a similar reaction, but could tell the blonde was holding back. "You don't have to wait for permission, sweetie," she whispered as she thrust with one hand and more determinedly rubbed with the other, playing the blonde's body to perfection "You can come whenever you want."

Alex appreciated the sentiment and was grateful for it but she still fought hard against the rising tide. It just felt so fucking good that she wanted it to last just a little bit longer, a little bit longer, a little bit higher, knowing it would be that little bit bigger. So even as Olivia continued to thrust, and even as Olivia's fingers rubbed a harder and a little faster, she fought it.

But there really wasn't any hope of it lasting. The tide would not be kept back.

It was mere seconds later that it hit her. She froze for just a moment and then her whole body reacted, hips moving erratically with Olivia's fingers, thighs and abs quivering, arms and elbows trembling, breasts shaking, toes and fingers curling, chest and throat constricting and then releasing as she repeated a low litany of, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," over and over with the waves that coursed through her.

Then, just as quickly and powerfully as it hit, it left, and Alex collapsed back onto Olivia's lap. The detective had gotten her left hand out of the way before it became trapped below Alex's body, but managed to keep the fingers of her right hand buried inside the blonde. And she left them there for several minutes while stroking Alex's back and hair with her other hand, admiring and enjoying the still very pink skin presented to her as she waited for the blonde to recover and gently eased her back down.

When she felt Alex's breathing and body had calmed, she finally pulled her fingers free, extracting a soft moan from the now rather spent blonde, then encouraged Alex up from her prone position. The detective parted her knees slightly and helped Alex roll over and settle between Olivia's thighs, cradled in the detective's arms now as Olivia brought their lips together in a slow kiss. Olivia ran her hand lightly up and down the outside of one of Alex's upper legs as her lips slid and glided gently against Alex's.

But just as Alex was losing herself to the kiss, Olivia pushed her knees together slightly, knowing that the movement would put pressure on Alex's tender rear, just a little reminder. Alex's reaction was quick, bowing her body slightly up to relieve the sensation, a final small hissing moan escaping her mouth and against Olivia's lips.

Olivia just smiled around the continued kiss and let her knees go back out, letting Alex settle back between them, and finally pulling out of the kiss and pulling back to look lovingly into Alex's eyes. "God, you are so beautiful," she said quietly, leaning in to give Alex another light kiss.

Alex smiled shyly at the compliment and the sentiment, _feeling_ beautiful under Olivia's gaze and in her arms; and feeling protected, and feeling loved. "Thank you," she responded just as quietly, then quickly added, "For this evening, I mean."

"You're welcome," Olivia smiled back, letting the quiet moment linger for a bit before her smile became a little more crooked and a slight twinkle made it's way to her eye. Her expression and her lightly teasing words harkening back to how all of this had started and lighten the mood, "Now, aren't you glad you asked?"

Alex felt herself blush slightly but also couldn't help but continue to smile and glow as she nodded, only half-grudgingly admitting, "Yes, I'm very glad I asked." For, there was no point denying it.

Olivia moved a piece of hair off Alex's forehead and became a little serious again, "I very glad you asked, too," Olivia whispered back sincerely. They were silent again then for several seconds, content to just be close, and be near, and be together.

And it was Alex who stirred and broke the silence first, "So...as a thank you," she drew out the word as she reached up one hand to trace a finger slowly down the side of Olivia's face, her eyes following it to eventually settle and linger on Olivia's lips, before bringing her gaze back up to meet Olivia's and finishing her question with a suggestive cocking of her eyebrow, "is there anything I can do for you?"

Olivia looked back into Alex's eyes and returned the expression of her lover, adding a slow spreading smirk as she felt a reignited and spreading warmth in her body at Alex's offer.

Because, as it turns out, yes, there were one or two things that came to mind.


End file.
